Lucky
by ididthatonce
Summary: Just a little fluff piece I wrote for GleePrompts.  Brittany gets the luck of the Irish just in time for St. Patrick's Day.


Santana checked her watch for what felt like the thousandth time in the past five minutes. Brittany was supposed to have met her at Breadstix at 7 PM. It was now 7:15, and Santana was getting worried. Brittany, despite being airheaded at times, was not known to be late for anything... ever. Normally Santana was the one to stroll in late, which had her upset.

Finally, at 7:32, Brittany strolled in, clovers sticking out of her hair and jacket half-off one shoulder.

"Where were you?" Santana asked, crossing her arms.

"I met a leprechaun." Brittany replied, shrugging. "I tried to catch him, but he was too fast.

Santana rolled her eyes. "We're not going to have this conversation again. Leprechauns aren't real."

"They totally are. I just saw one." Brittany replied. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but just then the waitress came to their table, and she wasn't in the mood to push the matter any further. They dined on the house St. Patrick's Day specialty of pesto pasta and spinach salad until Brittany ventured to bring up the topic again.

"He said that if I left his pot of gold alone, he would grant me good luck." She stated plainly.

"Who did?"

"The leprechaun."

"You found his gold?"

"Yep."

"Where was it?" Santana sighed, trying to catch her friend in a lie.

"At the end of the rainbow, silly. I got there just as it started to fade. I grabbed a coin, and the leprechaun said that if I put it back, he would give me good luck in the one thing I want the most."

"Which is?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"That's wishes on a birthday cake, Brittany."

"It's leprechaun wishes, too."

"Do you have proof?" Santana leaned back into her seat, trying to slide all the way down to the floor. Brittany pulled a necklace out from under her turtleneck. It was a four-leaf clover on a silver chain. But, unlike a normal clover that had been plucked, it didn't seem to be browning or torn in the least. It just hung there, perfect as it was in the ground. Brittany fondled the charm for a minute.

"It's supposed to bring me luck. I'll show you." She rubbed her fingers on the clover, staring at Santana. Just then, a waiter passed by, slipped on a breadstick laying on the floor, and spilled an entire pitcher of tea onto Santana.

"Oh. My. GOODNESS!" Santana screamed, standing up. "That did NOT just happen!" A short man in a bright red polo shirt immediately rushed over.

"I am so sorry, miss." He muttered, looking at the ground. "My name is Pete, I'm the manager here. Your meal will be on us tonight."

"Both meals." Santana and Brittany crossed their arms at the same time.

"Both meals." Pete agreed.

The two rushed back to Brittany's house to wash Santana's shirt. "That was a Prada top, too." Santana muttered. Brittany shot her an indignant look. "Well, knock-off Prada. My second cousin is named Prada and she sells shirts out of the back of her boyfriend's truck." She took off her shirt, crumpled it into a ball, and flopped down on Brittany's bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Brittany playing with the charm again. "Please don't." Santana said. "That thing is cursed."

"I thought leprechauns and leprechaun magic weren't real?" Brittany asked, smiling.

"Hush." Santana replied.

Just then, Brittany's cell phone rang. She picked it up, muttered a few yesses and nos, and hung up. "That was my dad. He and mom are going to be out late tonight. There's a bad traffic jam on 75. They said that I should stay with you tonight so I'm not home alone."

As soon as she finished speaking, Santana's phone rang. She repeated the same procedure with the person on the other line. "And that was my mom." She shared. "She's in the bad accident, too. She told me to stay with you so someone will wake me up tomorrow morning for school."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then burst into smiles. Within minutes, they were snuggled up under Brittany's hot pink covers, high on the fact that they had the whole house to themselves for a few hours. Santana reached out to brush a lock of hair off Brittany's neck, and realized that a familiar chain was missing.

"Brit? Your necklace is gone."

Brittany smiled back at her. "I know. I got the luck I wanted."

"Me?" Santana whispered. Brittany nodded. "I guess we're both lucky, then."


End file.
